


This Ain't The Goldbergs 08

by 123z



Series: This Ain't The Goldbergs XXX [8]
Category: The Goldbergs (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Erica and Erica argue the scrunchie rule





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on season five episode 'the scrunchie rule'

It was March 21st, 1980 something and Erica Goldberg was at the D.C. school of arts college where she shared a room with valley girl, new Erica.  
On this day she came back to find a scrunchie on the door handle, this meant the person in the room had romantic company.

"Oh no, no, no ,no. Open up!"

The door opened and a semi clad Erica peered through the crack.

"Excuse me, there's a scrunchie on the door."

"Look, I'm super exhausted and I need my bed." 

"Sorry, I'm entertaining Hector right now."

"Make it another night, I need sleep."

"I don't think Hector is going to want to wait, hee, hee. bye bye."

New Erica looked over her shoulder and giggled as Erica fumed.  
Then she remembered the one house rule that over rided the scrunchie. An out of town guest.  
As the door closed in her face she hurried off to phone her brother.  
Next day Barry arrived and proceeded to make himself at home, much to the disgust of new Erica who was planning another scrunchie night.

"When I get back from the car I want you out of here, got it?"

Erica returned momentarily with some more of Barry's things only to find a scrunchie on the door!

"Open up!" She yelled as she pounded on the door.

Barry poked his head around the door and Erica was disgusted to see that he was bare chested.

"Sorry, scrunchie time, come back later."

"Ooo, gross! Erica! You cannot scrunchie my brother!"

This was now the second time she had missed her bed and this meant war!

Another day, another gross out as Erica returned to the room after a rough night in the common room to find her brother brushing her rival's hair.

"So glad you're both getting along so well, but you'll have to do it in the common room as I have ANOTHER out of town guest staying the night."

At that a blonde vision of beauty entered dressed in a black mini skirt, white calf length boots and blue denim vest.

"Lainey!"

"Barry!"

"Who is she?" Said new Erica.

"Who are you?" Retorted Lainey.

"Allow me, sucky roommate, Lainey. Lainey, sucky roommate. Lainey is my best friend and the love of Barry's life."

"Seems to me like he moved on."

"Lainey, it's not what it looks like." Pleaded a desperate Barry.

"Yes it is." Said Erica.

"Yes it is." Said new Erica.

"Wait, I just spent six hours on a sticky bus just to be a pawn in your roomy squabbling?"

All four sat down in silence as an uneasy stalemate played out.  
Later still a knock on the door alerted all four to another out of town guest.  
Barry got up and let in Geoff, Erica's beau who came in with an overnight bag on his shoulder.

"Are you kidding! If anything Geoff would be my out of town guest so clearly you all have to leave the room." Erica grinned.

"Wait, you chose Barry ahead of me, your boyfriend, and then Lainey. Oh hi Lainey, looking good."

"So that's settled. All the ladies in the room must leave me and Geoff alone. Unless."

"Unless?" Wondered Lainey.

"We all got undressed and get down and dirty."

Erica looked at Geoff who returned her sexy gaze.  
Lainey looked at Barry, who at that moment was checking out new Erica.  
New Erica was smiling at Geoff who turned to Lainey and ogled her long bare legs.

"Agreed. Let's get naked!"

Next time is orgy time!


	2. Chapter 2

Barry and Geoff stripped off in double quick time and sat back getting decidedly horny by the second.  
As they gazed open mouthed at the girls who were taking their sweet time they pumped their circumsized cocks in their sweaty fists.

"Come on, we ain't got all night." Said an impatient Barry Goldberg.

"On the contrary lover boy, all night is exactly what we have."

The tall and long haired blonde flashed her green eyes as she peeled her mini skirt off with a flourish, followed by her denim vest.  
She stood topless and both red blooded males leered at her 34C cup tits, nicely firm and symmetrical.  
They were a good sized handful with large pink nipples.

"Leave the boots on." Said Barry excitedly.

"You bad boy." She grinned as her white panties were rolled down her creamy legs.

Geoff drank in the view of Erica who pulled her oversized sweater off over her head and stripped off her panties, bending at the waist to let her perky tits swing and her cute tushy to jut out behind her.

"Leave your socks on." Geoff told her as he drooled over her naked form and tantalising bush of pubes at the juncture of her upper thighs.

"You bad boy." She grinned as she laid back on her single bed wth her legs open displaying her pussy.

All the while valley Erica had quietly stripped and had plonked herself on the armchair with her right leg on the right arm and her left under her body.  
She played with her permed hair as she let the others get a look at her ample tits and hairy pussy.

Hot to trot Barry joined Lainey on the other bed and began to kiss her neck as he lovingly fondled her breasts, tweaking the nipples.  
His erection was jammed between the cheeks of her gorgeous ass as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"I wanna fuck you so bad it hurts."

"Go ahead big boy, make my day."

Lainey pressed back with her hips against his hard dick and she purred with delight.  
He reached around and fingered her soft pubes and felt her moisten with every stroke.  
She clutched his hand with her own urging him further inside her aching pussy.

Erica was busy sliding up and down Geoff's boner with her soft lips and flicking tongue which brought forth delighted moans and groans.  
New Erica stroked her moist muff as she watched with great interest the paired off lovers.

With methodical strokes of her tiny hand Erica began to move her mouth and faster on his fat head, coating it with copious amounts of saliva.  
She have him a playful glance as she let him savour the erotic sight of his knob in the girls sweet mouth.

"I want you so bad!" He moaned.

Lainey had lifted her rump and raised her boots up in the air as Barry went down on her eagerly, licking her slit with slavering swipes of his tongue so that it opened up and he tasted her love juices.  
He lapped and lapped as she moaned and writhed, her pelvis thrusting up to meet his hungry mouth.

"You drive me crazy, you dumb man."

"And you are big tasty!" He said as he warmed her quim with his hot breath.

Barry grabbed her thighs in a strong grip and held her still as he took her tiny clit between his sloppy lips.  
Her legs opened further and her heels dug into the mattress as the long haired blonde was pleasured with an unbridled passion.

"Oh my goodness! I want you inside me, now!"

Geoff had watched Barry and crawled up his girl and kissed her beautiful body all over.  
Erica closed her eyes as he peppered her belly with light brushes of his lips making her tremble with anticipation.

"Oh Geoff, the things you do to me."

The young man gently pushed her legs apart and ran his tongue along her supple left thigh from knee to hip and then down the right one.  
The hot brunette giggled and writhed as he neared her dripping muff and Geoff inhaled her intoxicating scent that emanated from her exposed pussy.

"Heavens! Lick me baby! I didn't tease you."

Geoff wickedly kissed her everywhere except her quim which glistened with her love juices.  
Then he slid his tongue along her wet slit from top to clit and she gave a content smile.  
He explored her succulent hole and added two fingers to the mix as she fingered his dark hair.

"Oh yeah, I love it."

His hand became a blur as he moved in and out of her cunt which was getting wetter by the second.

"Fuck me Geoff, quickly."

The eager man moved up and his aching cock laid on her pussy as he settled his weight on her body.  
He reached under and slipped his length inside her waiting cunt.  
Her nails dragged across his back as he sank inside her with his entire erection.  
They both sighed as he began to pump in an out, kissing each other madly with open mouths.

Valley Erica looked on jealously and strummed her cunt furiously with her left hand.

"Lucky bitches."

Barry was now humping an insatiable Lainey as she clawed at the sheets and groaned.  
Her back was arched and her ass was raised up as Barry's balls slapped against her ass cheeks.

"Fuck this, I gotta get ne some of this action."

New Erica got up and hopped onto the bed where she joined the rutting Lainey and Barry.

To be continued....


	3. Chapter 3

Geoff was hammering into his girl Erica who had her sock clad feet up on his shoulders, thrusting up as his cock buried itself deep in her juicy cunt.  
She was so tight in this angle it was just like the first time that they had made love.

"Fuck me Geoff, fuck me hard."

His tempo increased as he wallowed in the outstanding sensation of his cock inside her pussy.  
He cranked it up into overdrive and pinned the hot brunette to the mattress hard.

On the other bed Lainey Lewis was on all fours with Barry behind her pushing his generous length up and down her ass crack and laughing happily.  
She spread her legs apart and Barry gulped at the stunning view of her lovely round butt.

"Put it in lover."

Barry put the head of his rampant tool at her opening, held her by the hips and slid on home.  
He gave her a few long strokes and leaned in tight to feel her cushion of an ass against him.  
Lainey dipped her head and her tits swung with each thrust that speeded up each time.

"I fucking love this cock!" She cooed.

He drove in and out, slamming into her like a pile driver, so much so that her body was consistently shoved forwards by about a foot with every inward stroke.  
She was so wet his cock, made audible squelching noises in her cunt.

"I wanna join in!" Cried valley Erica jealously.

"What do you think Erica?" 

Geoff eased up his banging and Erica gave him a sideways look.

"You wanna fuck her?"

"How about just a blow job?"

"Are you breaking up with me? Because if you are then I break up with you!"

"No, no, I love you, just, you know, it's our college years right?"

"He's right Erica, we should have fun while we can."

The sock clad brunette looked up as her man slipped out of her and looked up to see her brother getting his cock sucked by her long haired roomate.

"Gross!" She said and gagged.

Geoff was hypnotised as he rubbed his erection and looked at new Erica ram her mouth on his friends prick which she held upright in her fist.  
She went all the way down and inhaled him all the way to the back of her throat.

"Let me try." Said an enthralled Geoff who hopped over to the other bed.

Erica left Barry and licked her lips and planted a sweet kiss on the tip of Geoff's knob.  
Then she slowly engulfed him, taking each inch inside her gullet until she reached his pubes.  
Geoff held his breath as she repeated this three times.

"Amazing!" Cried Barry and he laid on his back waiting for more.

Valley Erica cupped his balls as she leaned over him and slid her mouth down on half of his length.  
He moaned and pushed up with his hips and fucked her face with wild abandon.  
Geoff had moved behind the naked girl and began to lap at her damp pussy like a dog.  
She purred on Barry's rod as she relished the tongue that swiped her slit repeatedly.  
Geoff was rock hard and he stroked his aching shaft with his right hand.

"Erica, can I, can I just put it in a little?"

His girl was sulking on the other bed beside Lainey who petted her best friend as they watched.

"Go ahead Geoff, see if I care."

"What? Are you breaking up with me? You ARE!"

"Oh Geoff, just fuck her and get it out of your system." Said the blonde.

"And me, love of my life?" Barry made big puppy eyes as he spoke to Lainey who nodded yes.

"Ooh, I feel so dirty!" Sniggered new Erica as she sat on Barry's lap.

He held her by the waist and she impaled herself on his big boner.  
Her hefty tits bounced up and down as she rode Barry with joyful yelps.  
His entire length was swallowed up by the sex starved young girl as her fat rump slapped on his groin.

"Don't wait around bro', stick it to her."

Geoff hesitated unsure how to join in.  
Then new Erica turned to look over her shoulder and wiggled her ass.

"Fuck my butt hole honey."

She paused her humping as Geoff lined up his slick cock to the puckered anus and pushed in with a hard shift of his pelvis.  
The pair of horny men began to move in unison, both of them pulling and pushing in both her holes as she moaned loudly.

"It feels fantastic, can't begin to describe."

She looked at the two other girls as she was fucked hard by the pistoning cocks and poked out her tongue.

"Bitch!" Said Erica.

"Slut!" Chimed Lainey.

"Let's get it on ourselves." Grinned Lainey.

"Good idea." Agreed Erica.

More to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Erica and lainey laid in each others arms as they watched their two guys fuck the shit out of valley Erica on the bed opposite.

"Yes, yes, yes, do me boys!"

Barry was under her and thrusting up into her hot pussy while Geoff was behind her fucking her asshole with deep strokes.  
Sandwiched between the two she loved their solid bodies pressing against her. 

"Let's switch. I wanna piece of that tight ass."

Geoff pulled out with a pop and laid on his back as new Erica mounted him in the cowgirl position.  
He slid in with ease and she bounced on the new cock with little squeals of delight, her boobs flying.  
Barry watched her squirm and writhe as he jerked his stick.

"Put it in my ass Bar."

Barry Goldberg parted her buttocks as she stopped riding Geoff and his stiff pole split her anus open as he sank into her rectum.  
The insatiable slut started to move on both men taking them each to the hilt.

As she slammed into Barry's belly over and over so she smacked on Geoff's groin hard.  
Barry pulled out and rubbed his throbbing bone leaving Geoff to get humped by new Erica who circled her hips as she rode up and down, driving the young man crazy.

'Ass please." She ordered looking over her shoulder.

As Geoff buried his face in the massive pillows of her tits Barry shoved back in her asshole once more.  
The two men drove up her holes at high speed, so fast in fact that they could feel each others cock through the thin membrane inside her.

They settled in a smooth rhythm spurring the girl on to her impending climax.  
The sublime friction in her nether regions proved too much and she came in a shiver of ecstasy.

"Oh, oh, oh, YES!"

They all slowed up and finally stopped moving and Barry and Geoff pulled out their shiny tools.  
Barry looked to the other bed and looked on with his mouth hung open as his sister and girlfriend were making out,

Lainey was on top of Erica and her mouth was greedily tasting her friends lips.  
Her hands were all over the soft skin of Erica while she moved her mouth to her perky boobs.  
Erica had her fingers against the blonde's pussy stroking and caressing gently until she was coated by a juicy wetness.

"That is so sexy, Geoff, take a look at this."

The pair of frenzied girls flipped onto their sides and opened their legs, then intertwined them so that their pussies made contact.  
Both moved to and fro, moaning uncontrollably as their succulent cunts rubbed against each others.

"Oh my gosh!" Cried Erica as her hips rocked. 

Back and forth, back and forth they moved, grinding into each others loins.  
Erica felt her climax impending before her best friend and pushed her tits on Lainey's.  
Geoff and Barry were beating their meat furiously as their eyes were out on stalks.

"Go girls go!"

Lainey moved faster and harder into Erica spurring her to the verge.  
Their pussies soaked each others pubes with each and every roll of their hips  
Surprisingly Lainey came first and fell atop Erica with her boots splayed out.  
Erica was quietly pleased and then gasped as Lainey moved down and licked her exposed muff with her warm tongue.

"That's it!"

Up and down, up and down the blonde swiped Erica's clit with continuous strokes with no pause whatsoever, her saliva dribbling down her chin.  
Unable to hold back Erica exploded and orgasmed over Lainey's face, her legs trembling.

"You taste yummy." Grinned Lainey.

"Big tasty?" Laughed Erica.

"Make way for the men ladies." Yelled Barry. 

Both the guys knelt at the head of the bed and Barry fed Lainey his stiff and aching cock.  
Geoff pushed his against the open mouth of Erica and drove it inside.  
She slobbered in slight surprise but quickly began to suck on her lover while she pumped his rod.

"Watch this new Erica."

The forgotten roomate looked on as Barry held Lainey's head in both hands and she swallowed him all up.  
She watched avidly as both girls were literally face fucked on the edge of Erica's bed.  
Then Geoff yelped as he came and his seed spurted down her throat.  
He pulled back and Erica gasped in relief and coughed up.

"Gross, did I say you could cum in my mouth?"

As Geoff dribbled cum into his palm he panicked. 

"Oh no, are you breaking up with me? I apologise, just don't break up with me."

"I'm not breaking up with you, you big dummy."

"No man, do it like this." 

Barry pointed his cock at Lainey's pretty face and painted her mouth, chin, nose and even eyes with several jets of white jizz.

"Double gross!" Sighed Erica.

At that moment three young men burst into the room and stood in a line and yelled out.

"JTP!"

"Oh shit! I forgot I called you guys. Hi there Naked Bob, Ladies Man Andy and Deadhead Matt."

"Oh brother, this is going to be a long weekend." Sighed Lainey as she wiped cum from her face with a Kleenex.

END


End file.
